A Slice Of Pizza
by AverageLucas
Summary: Who knew that Lelouch giving her a slice of pizza would mean so much. A C.C/Lelouch oneshot


**So here is a slice of C.C and Lelouch, ehhh see what I did there slice of pizza, slice of C.C and Lelouch hehe, Ok I'll shut up now.**

**Anyway hope you like the story, please review and tell me what you think and if the characters are to OOC, I hope not.**

* * *

><p>C.C scoffed at the pice of pizza on her plate. The problem, it was one piece of pizza. You don't see it? then allow me to explain: C.C normally ate about ten pieces of pizza, and this time she was restricted to only one.<p>

You may ask what the reason was, well you see, after handling some Black Knight business with Lelouch, he told her that he was going out to a gathering of some sorts. She asked to come with him because she was bored and she wanted to annoy Lelouch.

That plan had completely backfired on her, when she arrived she was pleasantly surprised to see that they were serving pizza only to later discover the horrible truth that it was one slice per person.

She had tried to steal more, only to be discovered and almost thrown out if it wasn't for Lelouch, who with an annoyed expression convinced the security guards to let her stay. At least she managed to annoy Lelouch right?

She once again casts a hateful gaze towards the slice of pizza, that miserable one slice of pizza, how was that supposed to fulfill her needs, it wasn't even pepperoni.

She finished the slice, not feeling at least satisfied. She licked her fingers trying to get a few more pizza in her system.

It was an utter failure.

She threw her arms to the air in annoyance, why didn't she stay home, in Lelouch's bed eating endless pepperoni pizza paid with Lelouch's credit card.

Suddenly Lelouch appeared in front of her, carrying a slice of pizza.

"Here" he said handing it out to her.

C.C took it, confused she asked him "Lelouch, what are you doing?".

Lelouch just stared at her "does the lack of pizza affect your brain?, what does it look like I'm doing" he said slightly annoyed.

C.C looked at him with bewilderment "are you giving me your slice of pizza?".

"Excellent observation skills witch, no if you excuse me I have to meet someone" he said with enough sarcasm to stop the Lancelot on his tracks. He walked away, probably going to that 'so oh important meeting'.

C.C took the slice, examining it from all angles. Something must be wrong with this slice, otherwise why would Lelouch give it to her. She knew he was hungry, due to the Black Knights he hadn't eaten anything today, and it was already night-time.

She looked over it again, Lelouch did everything for a reason, it was not logical for him to just give her his slice without asking for anything. She frowned, she couldn't see anything wrong with the pizza, it was in excellent shape and she had not done anything tonight that would make him bribe her.

She took an experimental bite, it tasted fine, it was official, there was nothing wrong with the pizza.

'_Then why would that boy give it to me? what was his agenda? his ulterior motive?'_.

Then she realized, and it hit her like a ton of bricks.

He cared.

That was the most fulfilling slice of pizza she had in her entire life and it wasn't even pepperoni.

* * *

><p>Lelouch walked home with the peculiar witch in tow. Finally he had managed to get out of that god forsaken gathering.<p>

He was hungry, more like starving, he hadn't eaten on the whole day.

He cated a glaze at his accomplice besides him. The witch was not acting like herself, instead of hearing her witty quips and remarks who serves no purpose but to annoy him, she was walking quietly along side him with her head lowered and hand on her chest, and was it just his imagination or was she avoiding looking at him.

'_Probably the lack of pizza got to her'_

His stomach audibly grumbled, causing him to bring a hand towards it in pain. He didn't notice, but when hearing the grumble, the apparently young girl lowered her head a bit.

He waited for a sarcastic remark that never came.

"Is something wrong C.C?" he asked with worry.

"What makes you think something is wrong boy, or are you just so interested in me that you keep a close eye on me to avoid me being taken away by a buff handsome man, seriously that is no way to get a girl interested" she quickly responded, but secretly she was delighted with his question.

'_Annnnnnnd she's back, brilliant'_ he thought. "Never in a million years witch".

They walked in silence towards the Lamperouge residence.

He opened the front door and let C.C get through first.

"Oh, such a gentleman, never thought you cared Lelouch"

He gritted his teeth in annoyance, he was tired and didn't have time for this "Just get in witch"

She shrugged and entered the building, quickly followed by Lelouch who went straight to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Meanwhile the witch went to their shared room to change into Lelouch's shirt and get into Lelouch's bed.

C.C laid there deep in thought, who knows what was running through her head, maybe a scheme to annoy Lelouch or maybe a way to thank him for the slice of pizza, or maybe booth.

Lelouch in the kitchen prepared himself a big sandwich, he took a bite from it before putting on a plate and taking it to his room. There he found the witch sleeping in his bead. He quickly sat down at his computer and started typing and working on an important Black Knights matter, he could hear C.C soft snoring and rhythmic breathing in the background, strangely, it brought him a feeling of peace and calm.

After a few hours he finished the project and dead-tired he stumbled to the couch, ready to get a 'good night sleep'. Before he could get there C.C voice surprised him.

"You can sleep in your bed tonight if you wish too"

Lelouch was too tired to deny the comforts a bed brought compared to a couch. He wordlessly walked towards the bed, C.C scooted to give him some space that he gladly took.

He laid there, seconds away from a deep slumber when C.C voice brought him back.

"Lelouch…"

She quickly lunged forward and gave him a small peck on the cheek"

"Thanks for caring"

She proceed to snuggle up against the chest of a confused but pleased Lelouch.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it, please review.<strong>


End file.
